Guerra dos sexos
by Mina-sama
Summary: O internato Karakura aos olhos de visitantes é apenas mais um colégio, mas lá dentro alunos estão divididos e travando todos os dias uma guerra repleta de espionagens e planos.
1. Chapter 1

**Guerra dos sexos**

Olá pessoas!!!

Deixe me apresentar... meu nome é Mina-sama.

Espero que gostem da fic.

A luzinha das minhas idéias acendeu e eu me pus a escrever a fic.

Primeiramente um resumão pra vocês:

Kagome uma ativista muito ligada a movimentos e revoluções obrigada a mudar seu jeito e conduta é mandada pela mãe para um colégio interno. O colégio Karakura é um exemplo de disciplina e desenvolvimento pelo menos é isso que é passado para a sociedade, na verdade nas instalações constitui-se uma outra sociedade na qual garotas e garotas disputam uma guerra num jogo constante de planos e espionagens.

Inu-Yasha não me pertence e devo todos os direitos autorais de seus personagens a Rumiko-sensei. Mas a história e a fic são minhas sim, pelo menos disso eu tenho os direitos autorais...hehe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Prologo**

Como tudo isso começou? Bem, essa era uma resposta que Kagome não conseguira ainda resposta, apenas se viu estudando num novo colégio com suas duas irmãs, e numa guerra entre garotas e garotos. Surpresa, não tanto quanto Kagome.

O colégio Karakura é um internato misto, e onde as três irmãs Higurashi ficariam até se formar.

Tudo começara normal àquela manhã, levantar cedo, arrumar as bolsas, tomar café e pegar a estrada. Não fora nada fácil convencer a filha do meio sobre a importância de fazer o colegial em um bom colégio, não que aquele em que estudava fosse ruim, mas se era possível ir para um com melhor reputação qual era o problema.

A senhora Higurashi concordou que seria difícil para a garota se afastar dos amigos, não que tivesse muitos ali, e enfrentar um novo tipo de carga de matérias com notas bem mais rigorosas, mas nada que uma garota estudiosa e aplicada não conseguisse enfrentar. Foi com esses e mais motivos que Kagome simplesmente se viu na porta de seu novo colégio, ah e sim sua nova morada por mais quatro anos.

Ela nem tivera tempo pra pensar, a decisão fora tomada rapidamente e o melhor de tudo sem ninguém para lhe questionar se aprovara aquilo. É, assim é o mundo dos adultos.

O carro parou na frente do Karakura um pouco depois do meio dia. A senhora Higurashi apenas avisou com a voz viva e ao mesmo tempo chorosa que haviam chegado. Sentia-se orgulhosa pelo ingresso da filha naquele colégio, Kagome era uma garota inteligente e esforçada se adaptaria ali facilmente. Apenas uma coisa colocava tais pensamentos felizes de uma forma não tão feliz, bem ela conhecia a filha que tinha.

Por mais calma e tranqüila que parecesse a garota era uma forte ativista, seu lema: arte e liberdade de expressão acima de tudo. Era apaixonada por revoluções estudantis e movimentos contra toda e qualquer forma de manipulação de informação e censura, todos tem o direito de opinar.

Sim todos, mas isso não incluía o seu direito de opinar sobre as decisões de sua mãe. E com uma ficha cheia de atitude a mãe logo viu que a garota precisava ficar num local rígido que lhe impusesse regras, afinal na sociedade que vivemos não há espaço para atuações rebeldes.

Vencida pelo cansaço a garota apenas acompanhou a mãe carregando algumas malas. A senhora falava num tom quase que constante sobre como seria maravilhoso estudar ali, por um momento Kagome pensou se seria ela mesmo que iria estudar ali ou se seria na verdade a sua mãe.

Tudo parecia tão irônico, principalmente pelo fato de que Kagome nem ao menos pensava no que estava acontecendo, era como um grande vazio, sem pensamentos. Bem, talvez não bem dessa forma, afinal o único pensamento que lhe veio à cabeça enquanto se dirigia para aquele fim de mundo era: "Será que a mamãe não vai esquecer de alimentar o Buyo?"

Nome: Kagome Higurashi.

Idade: 14 anos.

Data de nascimento: 16 de março de 1992.

Responsáveis: Kyoko Higurashi (mãe)

Tipo sanguíneo A+.

Alergia: lactantes.

Série: 1° ano do colegial.

Dormitório: D.

Quarto: 406

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Primeiro capítulo curto... 

Sim fazer o que né, mas é apenas um prologo, a história de verdade começa a partir do próximo capítulo.

Não farei uma fic muito extensa, ou pelo menos é o que eu quero fazer.

O resumo ficou ruim eu sei, sou péssima nisso, e ainda por vários momentos que escrevia ficava pensando se isso não tava ridículo.

Conflitos e conflitos...aiai...

Vou deixar a cargo de vocês dizerem se isso tá idiota ou não, mas mesmo assim pretendo continuar a escrever mesmo que ninguém leia.

Qualquer erro ortografico, gramatical, sei lá, me avisem é que as vezes sabem como é acaba passando.

Obrigada pela atenção.

kisses

P.S.: Se tiver com vontade deixa um review por favor!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guerra dos sexos**

Comentários vou deixar pro final.

Boa leitura!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 1

1

Após confirmada como nova aluna de Karakura Kagome apenas viu sua mãe sair apressadamente chorando e sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo que dizia ser muito difícil deixá-la ali. Mas se é difícil por que a senhora Higurashi o fazia, outra questão que a garota não conseguia resposta.

Mas enfim, as coisas não pareciam tão ruins como Kagome imaginou. E como aquele colégio era organizado, havia placas com indicações e setas para todos os lados. Tudo também era bem limpo, realmente os jornais e televisões não mentiam. Céus era tudo tão bem certo que dava até medo.

Tirou mais uma vez um pequeno papel do bolso da blusa de moletom. Aquele era seu destino.

Dormitório: D

Quarto: 406

Se o dela era o D quantos outros existiriam, imaginou. Seguia a setas afinal não havia uma única pessoa no corredor para lhe dar informações. Não que estivesse perdida, e não também que estava ficando cansada de carregar sua bagagem. Sim sua mãe fora muito esperta em ir logo embora.

Parou na entrada de um pátio quando pode ver uma seta indicando a direção de seu dormitório, ótimo o achara. Mas tinha algo errado, terrivelmente errado.

A placa estava de cabeça pra baixo o que nos leva a seguintes conclusões:

a) a placa virou, Karakura não tão arrumado quanto parece, pelo menos não com relação a concertos; ou

b) era a magnífica obra de arte de algum aluno;

Bem, anyway isso não lhe importava mesmo tomou a direção oposta a qual a seta apontava.

2

Com tantos quartos que existiam ali porque logo um do quarto andar. Aquilo era uma conspiração.

Olhou para a placa do corredor e onde deveria estar constando quarto andar estava escrito terceiro. Bem, o que dizer as pessoas dali deviam ter um grande senso de humor.

O corredor estava normal, aparentemente as placas dos quarto não haviam sido mexidas. Ótimo haviam seis quartos por corredor e o seu seria o último, no final do corredor.

3

Uma pessoa cruzou seu caminho, Kagome podia a classificar muito bem como estranho ser.

- E aí cara.

Cara!? CARA!!? Kagome olhou para as costas dele atônita depois de receber um típico (ou pelo menos que parecia ser típico) comprimento masculino, um belo e forte tapa nas costas. Que a fez quase cair. Mas ela, ... hello, ela não era um cara.

Ela concordava que podia não parecer uma miss com aquela calça e blusa de moletom (ambas bem folgadas), e um boné da nick pra completar, mas era uma garota.

O que era mais importante uma roupa toda na moda ou a guerra no mundo árabe. Bem para um garoto com hormônios a flor da pele, a roupa.

Realmente uma figura bem estranha, ainda mais pelo foto de estar passeando no corredor do dormitório feminino. Se não me engano isso não é permitido.

Mas aquele não era o dia de Kagome outra pessoa, cara, sai de outro quarto e passa por ela. Hum, moreno de olhos azuis esse sim faz meu tipo.

- E aí cara.

Perfeito também a confundira. É como dizem não, os bonitos não são os mais inteligentes.

- Você deve ser o cara novo né!

Kagome ficara sem voz após receber mais um típico comprimento, sentiu a pele das costas arderem e tinha certeza que teria marcas.

Sem esperar resposta apanhou o papel da mão de Kagome e o leu, pelo menos o que era visível dele já que graças aos comprimentos a garota rasgara parte dele.

- Quarto 406... é aquele no final do corredor.

Kagome teve a leve impressão de o ter visto fazer uma cara um pouco estranha, mais para o tipo "Cara, tu tá ferrado".

- Arruma suas coisas lá e fica atento assim que acabar esse tempo vai ter uma reunião, aparece lá nas quadras, falô!

Kagome diria que ele estava a confundindo, lhe perguntaria o nome, que reunião teria, enfim, diria alguma coisa se não tivesse recebido mais um típico comprimento de chegada, que ela descobrira que também era de despedida. Interessante garotas abraçam e dão beijo, para garotos um simples tapa dizia tudo.

4

Não se enganara o dormitório era feminino, ou pelo menos fora o que concluiu enquanto pegava algumas de suas coisas para tomar um banho. Como ela chegou nessa conclusão, simples havia rosa demais no quarto para ser de algum garoto.

Lembrou mais uma vez do garoto de olhos azuis, simplesmente lindo, burro, mas lindo. A senhora Higurashi sem duvida faria uma festa se conseguisse ler seus pensamentos.

- Finalmente, Kagome, você se interessou por um garoto! Desistiu então daquelas idéias malucas de mudar o mundo! Mamãe tá tão orgulhosa de você! Sabia que seria bom a mudança, agora que tal fazer compras com a mamãe...

Sem dúvida ela diria isso dando saltinhos de felicidade.

- ...viva!!!

Afastou o pensamento, era assustador demais. Era melhor um banho.

5

Estava renovada, roupa limpa e cabelo lavado. A mala ainda não havia sido esvaziada, mas ela se importava, quem se importava. Jogou-se na cama sentindo a macies e o conforto do colchão.

Olhou pela janela e pode ver que caia uma fraca chuva.

"- Arruma suas coisas lá e fica atento assim que acabar esse tempo vai ter uma reunião, aparece lá nas quadras, falô!"

O bonitinho teria que esperar estava cansada para reuniões, e a cama lhe fornecia um forte poder hipnótico, pelo menos o suficiente para mantê-la deitada.

Não conhecia ninguém por ali mesmo, a não ser suas irmãs. Mas podia deixar para vê-las mais tarde.

6

Você provavelmente não entenderia nada, assim como nossa protagonista, Kagome. Em um momento estava lá ela recebendo a declaração de amor de um belo rapaz moreno de olhos azuis.

- Kagome, você é a garota mais incrível que eu conheci em toda a minha vida.

- Sou!

- Sim, você é a luz que apareceu na minha vida, não sei como no primeiro momento que a conheci a confundi com um garoto, me desculpe (se ajoelha)

- Não o que é isso, não há problema eu...

(Seus lábios são silenciados por um par de dedos que lhe tocam suavemente em seus lábios)

- Eu te...

- Acorda calouro preguiçoso...

Em outro momento, bem, ela fora silenciada por uma mão e logo após uma mordaça. O que se passava na cabeça de Kagome enquanto acordava de seu belo sonho com o garoto de olhos azuis foram apenas dois pensamentos, como pudera esquecer novamente de perguntar o nome dele e o que diabos estava acontecendo.

7

Não houve tempo para fugir, fora simplesmente agarrada e estava sendo levada do quarto. Onde estavam zeladoras quando se precisa, mais ainda onde estava a sua colega de quarto quando ela precisava.

E a pergunta que não se calava, se aquilo era um trote, e pelo que sua intuição e raciocínio indicavam, era. Mas então porque ela só ouvia vozes de garotos.

Ai minha mãezinha o que merda, tava acontecendo.

Sentiu quando os garotos pararam e a colocaram no chão. No escuro tudo se tornava mais difícil.

- Segura ele.

- É não deixa escapar.

"Ele"!? Sim supostamente "ele" era ela, Kagome. Ela diria para eles que não era quem eles achavam que era, isso se pudesse falar.

- Ai vocês sabem que eu não sou tão forte quanto vocês.

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas e tentou inutilmente olhar para quem a segurava, era uma voz um tanto quanto afeminada.

- Deixa que eu seguro ele então.

A voz sem sombra de dúvidas era a do garoto de olhos azuis. Kagome até gostaria que ele a segurasse, mas de jeito nenhum sobre aquelas circunstancias. Aquele poderia ser o momento mais adequado que ela teria para fugir.

Pra onde, nem ela mesma sabia, mas também quem saberia para onde eles a estariam a levando. Claro que eles, mas ela não.

E é assim que ao sentir os braços parcialmente livres, juntando suas forças e com uma forte cotovelada no estomago Kagome se viu livre. No entanto sua brilhante trajetória de fuga foi pequena.

Do tamanho do tempo suficiente de ela se virar e correr dois ou três passos, não teve tempo de contar antes de sentir um peso cair sobre si. Kagome tentou se debater, mas o atacante era forte e a abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Tudo bem peguei ele.

- Ufa!!

- Desculpem, mas o golpe dele pegou bem na boca do meu estomago.

- Escuta aqui nada de palhaçada, se tentar fugir de novo apanha entendeu.

Kagome emitiu um som afirmativo enquanto levantava com o garoto abraçado a seu pescoço. Céus aqueles garotos, não eram simples garotos eram seqüestradores. Só podiam ser.

Ela tentou se soltar dos braços dele mais uma vez e foi aí que uma coisa realmente muita engraçada aconteceu. Bem, talvez no ponto de vista de Kagome aquilo não fosse tão engraçado.

Se aquilo não tivesse acontecendo com ela e alguém visse lhe contar que passara por aquilo, provavelmente ela riria. Mas não naquela ocasião.

Ela apenas sentiu o rosto esquentar, e deu graças a deus por estar amordaçada (se bem que isso não é algo que se deva agradecer, correto) pois seu grito acordaria até mesmo o papa, enquanto sentia o garoto apalpar-lhe o peito.

- Ei, caras,...

- O que foi? Sua voz tá estranha.

- Eu acho que nós não pegamos 'o cara' certo.

- Hum, como assim aquele era o meu quarto, claro que é o certo.

- Acho que vocês não entenderam, não sei se realmente é 'ele'

E se antes Kagome estava vermelha, agora ela estava multicolorida, afinal o lindo garoto de olhos azuis verificava o mesmo que o outro, que no momento estava estático (definitivamente congelado, nenhum músculo ou articulação se movia, a não os da mão) tocava.

Realmente a direção das setas começavam a importar para Kagome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Olá pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês!?

Continuei com minha loucura, espero que tenham gostado.

Não ficou lá aquelas coisas, não ficou exatamente como eu queria mas... o importante é a diversão.

**Ludy-chan**, obrigada por deixar sua opinião. Fico feliz e aliviada que não tenha achado ruim, nem idiota.

Irei me esforçar pra fazer capítulos mais grandinhos, afinal aquilo era apenas um prólogo, uma introduçãozinha.

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e continue lendo.

Agora vamos ao momento informação:

Youkais e hanyos não existem neste mundo.

Todos são humanos.

Os personagens serão explicados com o decorrer do enredo da história.

Boa semana para todos!

Não se esqueçam dos reviews, beleza!

bjussssss


End file.
